


Third time is the charm? Hopefully

by iwriteinpen



Series: Haikyuu Does Handball [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Articles, Gen, Interviews, M/M, News Media, Newspapers, Olympics, Professional athletes, Social Media, Sports, Summer Olympics, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, handball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteinpen/pseuds/iwriteinpen
Summary: It's the third game of the Olympics and the Japanese Handball team faces off against the Spanish team.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Haikyuu Does Handball [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713979
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Live Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _FIC:_ Live updates from the game between Japan and Spain!

### Game 3: Japan vs. Spain

And we’re off! The game against Spain begins. Japan begins in defense.

Starting lineup for Japan is; Tsukishima, Hinata, Yaku, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo (who is substituted by Kageyama for the attack) and Sawamura.

1st Minute: 1:0 - Tsukishima saves the first shot and Bokuto scores the first goal of the game.

3rd Minute: 1:1 - Tsukishima saves again but none of the Japanese players manage to get it into their hands and the Spanish score.

3rd Minute: 2:2 - Hinata scores but the Spanish show of their fast break and equalize

4th Minute: 3:2 - Yaku scores from the wing

6th Minute: 3:4 - Two goals from the Spanish, now the Japanese are on the chasing side

7th Minute: 4:4 - Sawamura equalizes in turn - this is how it’s done!

9th Minute: 4:6 - Two more goals in a row from the Spanish - The Japanese defense has yet to show up today! 

10th Minute: 4:7 - Bokuto only hits the goalpost and the Spanish score a quick goal, now in the lead with three.

11th Minute: 5:7 - Sawamura receives a beautiful pass from Akaashi and scores!

12th Minute: 6:7 - The Spanish score but Sawamura is fast and receives a pass from Kageyama. Sawamura scores!

13th Minute: 6:9 - Spain widens their lead to three goals once again - Coach Nekomata calls a timeout.

13th Minute: 7:9 - Hinata scores for the second time! Ennoshita replaces Tsukishima in the goal.

15th Minute: 7:9 - Ennoshita saves but Japan loses the ball in the attack - BUT! Hinata claws the ball back!

16th Minute: 8:9 - Hinata sends the ball to the other side of the court and Yaku scores! 

18th Minute: 9:10 - The Spanish score. The Japanese are fast up the court and Sawamura receives the ball on the left wing side, he tries with a spin shot and GOAL!

20th Minute: 9:12 - The Japanese make too many mistakes and the Spanish are quick to punish them for every single one!

22nd Minute: 9:12 - A new tactic from coach Nekomata! Ennoshita has been substituted and now the Japanese are playing with both Sawamura and Kuroo on the attack and no goalkeeper! This is a big risk, will it pay off?

22nd Minute: 10:12 - IT DOES! Kuroo scores his first goal in the game!

23rd Minute: 11:13 - The Spanish score but so does Akaashi

24th Minute: 11:13 - The Spanish call a timeout 

25th Minute: 12:14 - Bokuto gets blocked but Hinata catches the rebound and scores! And the Spanish receive a two-minute suspension

26th Minute: 13:15 - Hinata scores again! 

27th Minute: 13:15 - Both teams goalkeepers have really stepped it up today, this is intense! 

29th Minute: 14:16 - Sawamura scores again! 

30th Minute: 14:17 - What a save from Ennoshita! But the Spanish manage to score one more time before the first half ends.

 **HALFTIME: 14:17** \- _The Spanish have a three-goal lead as the halftime begins. We’ll be right back!_ _The second half begins, the Japanese line up is as follows: Hinata, Nishinoya, Oikawa (swapped with Kuroo for the defense), Iwaizumi, Tanaka, Sawamura and Tsukishima._ _Nekomata has changed as much as possible, maybe to try and catch the Spanish off guard?_

34th Minute: 15:19 - The Spanish have scored twice but now the Japanese answer with a nice play, breaking the Spanish defense up and Tanaka scores! 

Nicely called by Oikawa! 

35th Minute: 16:19 - A nice save from Tsukishima and Hinata is on the fast break. He scores!

37th Minute: 17:19 - Tsukishima saves again and this time it’s Sawamura with the goal! The Japanese are slowly but surely catching up to the Spanish, if Tsukishima can keep this up they might turn the game around! 

38th Minute: 17:20 - Oikawa makes a passing mistaken and the Spanish punish it swiftly

39th Minute: 17:21 - Another mistake from Oikawa and the Spanish score again, achieving a four goal lead for the first time in this game! 

41st Minute: 17:21 - Oikawa is substituted by Kageyama after one too many mistakes! 

43rd Minute: 18:21 - Kageyama scores! 

44th Minute: - A save from each goalkeeper, but Nishinoya hits the goalpost and so the Spanish have the ball once again.

45th Minute: 18:21 - A two-minute suspension for Spain, maybe this is Japan’s chance to catch up?

46th Minute: 18:21 - It wasn’t. Japan’s Kuroo Tetsurou receives a two-minute suspension as well. Completely unnecessary.

47th Minute: 19:22 - Hinata scores again but the Spanish answer with a goal of their own.

48th Minute: 19:23 - Iwaizumi misses, the Spanish score and coach Nekomata is quick to call a timeout! If there ever was a time to wake up and kick it into high gear, it would be now. 

48th MInute: 19:23 - This time it’s Tanaka who can’t seem to find the goal.

49th Minute: 19:23 - Penalty for the Spanish. Tsukishima saves but the Spanish player catches the rebound. Tsukishima saves AGAIN! What an incredible double save! 

51st Minute: 19:24 - The Japanese defense is not present today. The Spanish find a giant hole and widen their lead to five goals.

52nd Minute: 20:24 - Tanaka scores after a perfectly timed pass from Kageyama  
  
52nd Minute: 20:24 - Timeout Spain

54th Minute: 20:24 - The Japanese almost lose the ball but Daichi throws himself after it and manages to keep it on Japanese hands! 

54th Minute: 20:24 - Unfortunately Iwaizumi misses again. Bokuto is sent back on the court in his place. A defeated looking Iwaizumi takes his place on the bench.

55th Minute: 21:25 - Spain scores but so does Bokuto! 

56th Minute: 22:25 - Nishinoya scores! Only four minutes left! 

56th Minute: 22:26 - Spain scores and Bokuto is blocked by the defense.

58th Minute: 23:27 - Spain scores, Tsukishima’s saves are few and far apart at this point, luckily Kageyama scores as well.

59th Minute: 24:28 - Japan stays behind. Bokuto scores. It’s time to realise that the two points are Spanish tonight.

60th Minute: 24:29 - Spain scores again. 

60th Minute: 25:29 - Sawamura scores the last Japanese goal tonight. There are 15 seconds left on the clock.

60th Minute: 25:30 - The Spanish manage to score one last time before the time runs out. 

**END:** \- _The game is over! Japan loses 25 - 30 after a, frankly, disappointing game. They need to get it together if they have hopes of advancing to the next round._


	2. Player Ratings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ARTICLE:_ Japan TV's Haruto Sato rates the Player's performances after their game against Spain.

* * *

## Player Ratings

Japan TV’s handball expert, Haruto Sato, grades the Japanese player’s performances after their third game at the 2020 Olympics. 

Japan lost 25 - 30 to Spain, in a very high speed, intense game. This game, while being a bigger loss than yesterday, felt like an improvement. 

  * Spain has a very good team, so losing by even five isn’t really a terrible result. That being said there were still some technical mistakes that shouldn’t be there, Sato says.
  * The Japanese defense had another bad day, it felt they weren’t ready or perhaps they were scare of the Spanish. We’ve seen the defense do better and I do believe they can improve before the next game, Sato adds.



The amount of technical mistakes have decreased from last night’s game but is still higher than the amount in the opening match. Their was new things being tested in today’s game which was nice to see. They didn’t play bad, if they had met a different team they might even have won. Japan is still finding their footing at this tournament. We’ve seen them do better, whether in previous national games or games for their regular teams, which is part of the reason why the scores might be low. We know that they are better than these last two games, and we hope to see them play well again. Hopefully they can shake this game off quickly as another tough game waits against Sweden tomorrow! 

**SATO’S GRADING SCALE**

**6 - Incredible**

**5 - Great**

**4 - Above Average**

**3 - Average**

**2 - Below Average**

**1 - Not great**

**0 - Failed**

**N/A - Less than five minutes of playing time**

_Below follows the grades for each player as assigned by Haruto Sato._

**Tsukishima Kei - 5**

Tsukishima had seven saves today. He ends on a saving percentage of 24. He had some important saves that kept Japan in the game for a long, even some on penalties and a double save. He really showed us what he can do today and I even believe that there is potential for much more, but it was great to see him play like this. 

**Ennoshita Chikara - 3**

Ennoshita has three saves and ends up with a saving percentage of 27. He did only play for half of the first half. He didn’t do anything extraordinary, but he kept them in the game and provided the opportunity for Tsukishima to take a break.

**Yaku Morisuke - 3**

Yaku scores two goal in two tries, giving him a scoring percentage of 100. Two goals in 30 minutes isn’t a lot but he also didn’t make any mistakes, so an all round average performance from Yaku today.

**Nishinoya Yuu - 1**

Nishinoya scores one goal in two tries giving him a scoring percentage of 50. One goal in 30 minutes is bad to be honest. He also didn’t contribute with much else, but one goal is not approved. 

**Hinata Shouyou - 6 (PLAYER OF THE MATCH)**

Hinata is six for six in this game giving him a scoring percentage of 100. He fought for every ball and managed to catch the rebound from Tsukishima’s saves several times. Hinata looked like someone who gave their all today and the lust to win was clear in his eyes. Anyone that doubted that he had a place on this team was thoroughly proven wrong. 

**Bokuto Koutarou - 2**

Bokuto clearly had an off day today, 3 goals in twice as many tries, giving him a scoring percentage of 50. He didn’t find his groove today and his playing felt off even to an outsider looking in. Hopefully, he can get out of whatever funk he is in, and back on the level we know him to be at, otherwise, Japan’s chances are reduced significantly. 

**Iwaizumi Hajime - 1**

He misses on both of his chances and lacks in the defense. He can do better, he does better routinely for his other team, so what does he need to perform at that level at these Olympics?

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke - 3**

Tanaka scores two goals on three tries giving him a scoring percentage of 66%. He didn’t do too bad in the defense, but again we have seen him do a lot better. Hopefully, he’ll be able to step it up.

**Kageyama Tobio - 3**

Kageyama didn’t hit his top-level today, with one goal and two passes ending in goals. He didn’t cost any goals in the defense as he doesn’t participate in that aspect of the game. He played okay, but not more than that. An average game for Kageyama Tobio.

**Kozume Kenma - N/A**

Didn’t play, so, therefore, cannot be graded. 

**Oikawa Tooru - 1**

Oikawa scored zero goals, didn’t have any chances to do so. He had one pass that ended in a goal. Worse, he had two passes that ending up on the hands of the opposing team. He is yet another player that we know can do better, and in this case, much much better. 

**Akaashi Keiji - 2**

Akaashi has one goal in one shot and one pass ending in a goal. He didn’t make mistakes that ended up costing goals but like many others on the team, he can do much better. There isn’t much to say about his performance today. It could have been worse but it could also have been so much better.

**Kuroo Tetsurou - 4**

Kuroo scored one goal on as many chances. He doesn’t usually get the opportunity in the offense but today he did with the seven against six plays. He did well, created space for others and with his one goal. He also did well enough in the defense, but we’ve seen him do a lot better. 

**Sawamura Daichi - 5**

Sawamura is five for five today, with a scoring percentage of 100. Again today, he is essential to a failing defense, but we need to see his capabilities as co-captain. Can he pull his teammates up on his level or at least out of their slumps? If so he’d better do it fast. 

**Coach Nekomata - 4**

Coach Nekomata has clearly reflected on the game against Germany. Today he took chances and tried out new things. One thing that has been consistent so far is the absolute faith Nekomata has in his players. He trusts them, also with coming up with a solution. Hopefully, this will pay off soon. 


	3. It's hard being captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _FIC:_ Daichi feels insecure about his own performance on the team and his role of captain, good thing he isn't alone.

Adrenaline has faded and Daichi’s legs have become incredibly heavy as he drags himself towards his and Kuroo’s hotel room. Why he hadn’t just taken the lift instead of the stairs, he didn’t know. He manages to make it to the door and unlocks it. The room is dark and empty. Daichi takes off his shoes, turns on the light and collapses on one of the beds. The sound of the door opening and closing causes the almost sleeping Daichi to sit up in his bed.    
The mattress dips as Kuroo sits next to him. 

“Hey” Kuroo whispers as Daichi leans a head on his shoulder. 

“Hey” Daichi whispers back and Kuroo puts an arm around Daichi. 

“Rough game today, had to talk to Bokuto for a bit” Kuroo says. 

“He’s upset?” Daichi asks.

“Yeah, you know how he gets after losing” Kuroo caresses Daichi’s hip with his thumb “it’s a good thing Akaashi is here” Kuroo chuckles slightly, careful not to shake Daichi’s head too much.

“Yeah, at least Akaashi is here to deal with him” Daichi grumbles “and we don’t have a game tomorrow, so he can get over it” Daichi closes his eyes for a second.

“Yeah, that’s pretty good too” Kuroo says “are you that tired?” He looks at Daichi, eyes closed, just about to tip forward and fall off his shoulder.

“No” Daichi straightens up and lifts his head “I want to talk to you”

Kuroo hums in response. Daichi twist his body so that they are sitting more opposite each other than just next to each other. 

“What are we doing wrong?” Daichi asks Kuroo. Kuroo blinks a few times then he adjust his position so the he mirrors Daichi’s way to sit.

“Hey now” Kuroo reaches out to Daichi, first grabbing his hands, before pulling Daichi closer. Daichi scoots closer to Kuroo. Then Kuroo lays his hands on Daichi’s hips. 

“What do you mean?” Kuroo asks.

“We’re captains right?” Daichi asks and Kuroo nods, still slightly confused.

“So are we doing something wrong when we lose two games in a row and this one with 5?” Daichi says, exasperated.

“Listen” Kuroo looks Daichi straight in the eye “we knew this was going to be incredibly tough when we started”

“I know” Daichi mumbles and averts his eyes.

“You know, you remind me a little bit of Bo right now” Kuroo says with a smirk plastered on his face. 

“Oh you better take that back right now!” Daichi grabs a pillow and slams it straight into Kuroo’s face. He hits him again.

“Okay okay” Kuroo laughs “I take it back” Daichi stops his assault.

“You’re worse than Bokuto” This time Kuroo is ready for the pillow attack coming his way.

“I’ll tell Bokuto you don’t like him” Daichi says, echoing one of Kuroo’s previous threats. 

“You won’t, cause then we’ll definitely lose” Kuroo answers in a sing-song voice.

“Ugh” Daichi gives up, and flops back on the back, away from Kuroo.

“Daichi” Kuroo pulls him back up into a seated position “We aren’t doing anything wrong” Kuroo looks Daichi in the eyes “you’re a great captain and I am holding back on the shenanigans with Bokuto as much as possible” He says making Daichi chuckle.

“I just worry” Daichi says “especially about the rookies” Daichi looks at Kuroo.  
“Kageyama is so hard to get a read on I don’t know what’s going on in his head eighty percent of the time”   
“Something brilliant, I’m sure” Kuroo scoffs. 

“Are you jealous, Tetsu?” Daichi teases.

“The kid is good, unfairly so” He grumbles.

“And then there’s HInata” Daichi rubs his temples “he’s so emotional, not as bad as 

Bo’s swings but I don’t know how he handles losing like this” Daichi takes a deep breath, “and the two of them together gives me a headache almost every day” Daichi sighs. 

“We’re going to win soon, last year all it took was five points to make it through” 

Kuroo clings to optimism, “so basically we’re halfway there.”   
“Hmm” Daichi hums again “okay” 

“Now let’s get ready for bed” Kuroo practically shoves Daichi off of the the bad and

towards the bathroom. The two brush their teeth and get into their sleeping clothes in silence. 

Daichi lays down in his bed. Kuroo stands next to it. Daichi stares at him. 

“What?” He says slowly.

“Scoot” Kuroo motions with his hand for Daichi to move over, and Daichi does, with a

small sigh, but he does it all the same.

“You know we’re not supposed to do this?” Daichi pretends to be the voice of reason but as he speaks he cuddles into Kuroo, resting his head on Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo’s arm wraps around Daichi. 

“Yeah, I know” Kuroo smiles “but I’ve always been a bad boy” 

Daichi snorts. 

“I know you like that about me, my rebel nature and all that” Kuroo continues, seemingly unfazed by Daichi’s reaction to his previous statement.

“Yeah, sure” Daichi agrees, still trying to hold back his laughter. 

“Now there is one thing I need you to remember for the rest of this tournament” Kuroo steers the conversation back to more serious topics just as fast as he derailed it, “we have a great team, you’re great, I’m great” He hugs Daichi tighter “and most importantly; this isn’t over yet” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on tumblr at [@hqdoeshandball](http://hqdoeshandball.tumblr.com) to see even more content and find the social media posts <3


End file.
